The Right Choice
by TheToxicPrincess
Summary: Harrison chose Brooke.  But did he make a mistake?


**This is based off of one of my favourite TV shows of all time.**

**Harrison/Sam all the way! **

**Enjoy!  
**

It felt like a decade had passed since the night I chose Brooke.

Brooke McQueen had been my first crush. I had been in love with her my whole life. I just couldn't see myself with anyone else. No matter how many times she walked past me without acknowledging my existence, how many guys she dated, I always thought that one day she'd finally see me. One day we'd be together.

She was so beautiful in the dim light of the restaurant. Her blonde hair was sleek, just brushing the top of her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress, and I couldn't help noticing how it hugged her body in all the right places. Our waiter couldn't help noticing either. This gave me a sense of pride. This girl, this beautiful girl, was with me.

"And for the lady?" the waiter asked, completely ignoring me. I doubted that he'd even heard my order.

"Hmmmm," Brooke paused, thinking. I knew that food had always been an issue for Brooke, and I didn't mind waiting as she decided. Neither did the waiter. "I think I'll have the risotto."

The waiter walked off, sending a final glance at Brooke, and then he was gone. I really didn't like that guy.

"So, Brooke. How are you?"

"I'm feeling much better. It's nice to be home, I think I've spent enough time in a hospital this year." The night I chose Brooke over Sam, Brooke was almost hit by a car, driven by her former best friend, and queen bitch, Nicole Julian, and had suffered a very bad concussion after being pushed out of the way.

"That's good. How's Sam?"

Sam had been my best friend for almost as long as I've liked Brooke. She was pretty and funny and smart. She was always there for me, and at one point, I fell in love with her. But, she was dating a football player, and I had no chance. She chose George. It was only after they broke up that she even looked my way. When the girls asked me to choose, I thought it would be too hard to be with Sam. I just couldn't risk loosing her.

"She's good."

"Is she still mad at me?"

"She doesn't really talk about you. But, I don't think it's you she's mad at."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No Harrison," Brooke said, taking my hand. God, her hands were soft. "We're the ones who asked you to choose. We knew that one of us was going to be hurt. Sam's not mad at you for choosing me. She's mad at me for being chosen."

It hurt to know that I was causing Sam pain. Beautiful, sweet Sam...

"I'll be right back." I didn't wait for her to respond before I dashed off to the men's room.

Alone in the bathroom I paced. Up until now I had been certain of my decision. Brooke had been the obvious choice. Years of pining after the most beautiful girl in school, and she finally felt the same way about me. So, why was I so uncertain now? Here I was, at a nice restaurant with Brooke McQueen, but all I could think of was my beautiful best friend. Had I made the wrong choice?

And then I knew.

I walked back to the table, surprised at my own calmness. Brooke smiled at me as I sat down. She was so beautiful, but I knew what I had to do.

"Brooke," I took her hands in mine and gently rubbed my fingers over her palms.

"Yes Harrison?" She smiled sweetly, and I found my ears heat up.

"Brooke, you know I care about you," there was that smile, "but," and there it went, "I think that we're better off as friends."

Brooke stared blankly at me for a moment, then pulled her hands out of mine, burying her head in them. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not-"

"It's Sam."

"Brooke-"

"Harrison," she looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears, "don't lie to me. It's Sam. It's always been Sam."

"I still want to be friends."

Brooke smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Go."

"Broo-"

"Harrison, go to Sam. I'll be fine."

And so I left her, the beautiful blonde that I had spent half of my life in love with, sitting alone at a table to go be with her sister.

Sam answered the door in an oversized white T-shirt and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had no makeup on. She had never looked so beautiful.

Sam gave me a quizzical look, and opened her mouth to speak, but I pounced. Her lips were cold and unresponsive under mine. I felt her stiffen up, and braced myself for the aftermath of my actions.

A moment passed before Sam finally woke up and kissed me back. It was as if the entire world melted away. There was no one else that I wanted. It was Sam and only Sam.

"Ahem." Sam pulled away from me and we both looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway behind Sam. A huge smile spread across her face and she chuckled as she pulled the door shut behind her, muttering "It's about time."

And once again I had Sam, my best friend, in my arms, kissing her with a ferocity that was almost primal. It was if she had become the oxygen that I breathed. I knew that this was what had been missing in my life. These arms were made to hold Sam. These lips were made to kiss Sam. This heart was made to love Sam.

And I did.


End file.
